


gummy bears

by blainedarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn has too many red gummy bears and Harry tries to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gummy bears

Harry doesn’t so much as think to knock before swinging open the door that connects his room to Zayn’s, which in turn connects on to Niall’s, the five of them stacked down in a row. Liam had insisted that Zayn and Harry’s rooms be adjoining this time around so they don’t all have to get woken up when one of the two inevitably sneaks off to the other’s bed, while Louis pointed out that they might as well just get four and save everyone some bother.

It’s a credit to how used to this kind of behaviour Zayn is that he doesn’t look up from where he’s sitting on the bed, legs folded beneath himself with his shoulders hunched up. Harry huffs under his breath – especially after the time they’ve spent apart, he will accept nothing less than blind enthusiasm to his presence.

Instead, he’s greeted by silence, his footsteps plodding over the carpet as he hops up onto the bed behind Zayn to see what he’s staring at so intently.

Gummy bears.

“Gummy bears?” Harry raises an eyebrow. A standard addition to the welcome baskets typically provided by their hotels, although usually Zayn’s plucked all the packets available and stashed them in his underwear drawer before anyone else even thinks to reach for them.

Zayn’s sorted them laboriously into stacks according to their colour, his fingers fiddling absentmindedly with the seam of his sweatpants, as if he’s itching to start eating them, and forget whatever it is that’s made him so pensive. Over  _gummy bears._

“There’s too many red ones,” Zayn says finally, the statement punctuated by a sigh.

Harry stares at the piles for a moment noting that, yes, there is significantly more red gummy bears than any other gummy bear.

He considers this dilemma for a moment before taking one of the red ones and popping it into his mouth. “There you go,” he mumbles, swallowing and smacking his lips together. “One less red gummy bear to worry about.”

Zayn makes a noise of contempt and doesn’t turn his gaze from the stacks. Harry reaches a hand up to card his fingers through Zayn’s loose hair, the errant wavy strands that are falling into his eyes with it down like this.

Harry had quite nearly burst into tears in the middle of Venice Beach when Zayn had sent him a photo of his haircut, little warning but the caption that read:  _don’t be mad babe x_ He had sent back an immediate photo reply, pulling an appropriately distraught expression, as much as one could when standing in blinding sunlight with his shades propped up on the top of his head.  _But bun squad!?_ He typed furiously, receiving just a dumb emoticon in response.

He stills misses it, misses the thick locks that he could tug on and glide his fingers through and twist up into pretty little braids when Zayn was snoozing against his chest and couldn’t complain about it.

But Harry will admit he’s growing increasingly fond of it now that’s getting up and close and personal. Likes the way his thumb can rub against his shaved scalp as he fingers tug through the longer bit. He could probably still get some braids in there, too.

Zayn still hasn’t moved, save for leaning into Harry’s touch like a kitten. Harry sighs and flops into his lap, resting his head against his thigh as he looks up at him. “I’ll buy you all the gummy bears in the world,” he declares with a wide grin, splaying his arms outwards and whacking Zayn in the ribs in the process.

“That’s not the  _point_ , Haz,” Zayn whines, rubbing at his wounded side before reluctantly picking up one of the green ones and chewing on it. If possible, he looks even more put out now that his green pile has decreased to an even lower proportion compared to the towering reds.

Harry can’t help the smile that settles on his lips, so warm and fond and full of love for this ridiculous boy. He’d missed him,  _god_ , he hadn’t even realised how much until now. Or maybe hadn’t let himself realise, hadn’t let himself dwell on it. That he missed Zayn’s birthday and Zayn missed his, and all this time and distance between them.

But that’s gone now, and they have nearly a year on the road ahead of them and Zayn will be his and he will be Zayn’s, and nothing else will matter.

And he loves him anyway, but he especially loves him like this, pouting over his gummy bears like a three year old. Because it’s Harry who pouts over silly things, who falls quiet when his favourite hairband snaps or curls up in a corner when he goes to get breakfast on the bus and finds that Louis’ finished all the honey nut cheerios.

And it’s Zayn who buys him a new hairband and stretches it out just the way Harry likes it before tying his hair up for him, and it’s Zayn who pours him a bowl of normal cheerios and then carefully mixes some honey into the milk before adding it in, to try and mimic the cereal Harry couldn’t have.

Zayn takes care of Harry in all of the silliest, littlest of ways and Harry likes when sometimes he gets to return the favor.

Harry looks down at the piles again, noting that there can’t be more than a packets’ worth spread out over the bed. He hops up to his feet. “Wait right here,” he beams and heads towards the next door.

He cracks the door open, hoping that Niall will be out, or sleeping – it’s the latter. He’s sprawled on his stomach across the bed, snoring quietly into a pillow, one foot dangling off the side.

Harry creeps in and over to the basket on the table by the window, carefully extracting the gummy bears, before hopping his way back out and shutting the door behind him. He tears open the packet with his teeth and starts counting out the other colours, slowly building up the stacks until there is as many of the others as there is of the red.

He stuffs the packet and its remaining contents into his back pocket, as if they never existed in the first place. “Ta-da!” He proclaims, jumping back onto the bed.

Zayn looks at the gummy bears, then looks at him, a warm smile spreading across his lips.  

“I know, you don’t have to say it. I’m the sweetest person in the world.” Harry preens, stretching out over the bed and arching his back a little as the joints in his shoulders click and crack.

“Can I say it anyway?” Zayn asks, leaning over the gummy bears, his long hair tickling at Harry’s nose as he bends over him.

Harry nods and is rewarded with a kiss, soft and chase, and very sugary sweet. He idly wonders how many of the gummy bears Zayn had eaten before he arrived and if perhaps that hadn’t been the problem in the first place.

“You’re the sweetest person in the world,” Zayn murmurs, and then picks up a red gummy bear and pops it between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written Zarry before – I've been wanting to for a while and, hey, never thought my first attempt would be about gummy bears but here we are. Any and all feedback would be looooovely, and hopefully I'll be writing a bunch more of these two angels v soon! You can find me on tumblr at blainedarling if you have any prompts and the like, or just want to talk One Direction *heart eyes*


End file.
